Cody the Master
... Cody is awesome, k? :( And he pwns J00!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks, whoever edited it. (Tess?) Anyway, I managed to find an old version of the page. So, without further ado: In the RPG: Cody the Master joined in August of 2002. He only had time to amass a few Unowns before the computer he had was irrepairably damamged. 2 years later, he was back. He got a Shiny Bagon, and, within a year and 8 months, had trained it to a 2.6K (Level 2,600) Shiny Salamence. Then, he gained a Shiny Zapdos, a Celebi, and a Shiny Umbreon (?). But, literally, two days later, he was banned for AutoAttacking. He has since come back, training his Dark Machamp and Shiny Venusaur (?) in account #635872. ...But Darkheart eventually caught on to the fact he was AAing (again) in account #769007, and banned that account AND 635872. Since then, he seems to have learned his lesson. Not much else is known, except that he may or may not have found a low number account to get into. Oh, and he tentatively plans on being the ShinySalamence Master... some day. If he ever joins TPPC again. But, the Master can't be gone forever... he will be back... In the TC: In the TC (Trainer's Corner), he has made many friends, mainly in a clan headed by Tenshi and Shadowmire called "The Weirdoh Clan." (Versions 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. o_O) He has had five forum bans: Three for swearing, one for getting involved in a flame war in another TC account, "Phoenix_Rising,", and one for ban evasion in the "Lord of War" account. Eventually, he lost the pass to Phoenix_Rising, got permabanned for ban evasion in Lord of War, and... oh, the unlabeled Version 6, headed by just Tenshi, has been out for a while. In Real Life: Wait, Cody has a life? You're damn right he has a life. He's probably got a sweeter, funnier, and simply more fucking awesome girlfriend than, uh, 0.3986% of you people. As far as music goes, he's a huge fan of heavy, thrash, and some nu metal. Oh, and even some death metal. Mainly, Metallica, Pantera, Slipknot, Disturbed, Megadeth, Testament, Slayer, Opeth, and Seether, even though Seether isn't metal at all. His favorite song is Master of Puppets, by Metallica. As of the time he is writing this section of this article about himself, he is 15 years old. He lives in southeastern Washington state, and is a sophomore in high school. Note from him: That's all you need to fucking know, by the way. So... c'est fini! People's Thoughts on Him Shadowmire's opinion: Cody is one awesome mofo, a major perv, a temperamental bastard and a good friend of mine. Like a brother to me. Gweetarfirebirds Opinion: Cody is Someone I Can really understand and get along with. and That doesn't happen that often with me. In addition to that, I'd Say.. About what Shadowmire Said. Tenshi's opinion: Cody is a good friend of mine and I enjoy talking to him. Oh, and I'm his protector for luls. KEEP ON ROCKIN' XD Leashsaur's :3 opinion: Uh.. I agree with the above posts? xD But seriously, Cody is an awesome guy, and a good friend of mine. :3 Even though we've had our problems, we'll always be friends. =] And yes, good luck with the Salamence. (Leahmon = Salamence) ;D xD Baby Luigi's opinion: -This section was deleted at the request of the contributor- Booya's Opinion: He's cool. CD's Opinion: He lacks ORANGE! (Sorry, CD, the orange got deleted) Unique's opinion: I don't know him, but yeah he seems alright:D Feist's opinion: Cody's a pretty cool guy, and has a good sense of humor. Overall, Cody's good people. (: I'd say we're pretty good friends, but idk what Cody would say, so leave that to my article. ;D KatlianaMereese's opinion: He is pretty pwnsome, but I want my Venasaur back! Hiro's opinion - Cody r nub ;3 Final note: This article written by Cody the Master himself. Except the opinions; that was them. O_o